


dreaming of you.

by notxcoolkid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Sexual Tension, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notxcoolkid/pseuds/notxcoolkid
Summary: Reggie always knew he was bi and when Alex came out, things really got into place. He also always ignored how attracted he was to Luke, until he dreamed about kissing him.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	dreaming of you.

Reggie always knew he was bi, he knew that he thought that guys and girls were equally hot to him, and when Alex came out to them, all started to make sense in his head. But he never felt the need to tell the guys, since he had a tiny crush on Luke that he pretended it wasn't there. It couldn't work, he knew that his best friend was straight and would never feel the same. Maybe it was a little bit bigger than he liked to think.

Since they became ghosts and met Julie, Reggie feels a little weird. He can see in Luke's eyes that he likes her and there's nothing left to do. Julie is really amazing, it's not like there's a single reason he could dislike her, besides that she gets all Luke's attention. 

It has been a couple of days since the rehearsal of Edge Of Great and that chemistry thing. Reggie couldn't take it out of his head. He and Luke were so close, his hand around his neck and, really, so close he could feel his breath. Alex noticed that something was going on, but he chose to keep it quiet. One of them would talk, eventually.

It was late that night, after a last rehearsal from a presentation they would do the next day, that it happened. Julie went to her room and the guys went to sleep in the garage. Reggie fell asleep quickly as he was a little tired from the day, but he couldn't see that coming.

Suddenly, he was alone in the studio with Luke, playing some new melody, the two of them really close on the couch. 

— A long time we don't hang out just us, huh? — Luke said, without stop playing a soft melody that filled the whole room.

— Yeah, it's been sometime. All about Julie now…

— Are u jealous, Reggie?

— Me? Of course not. C'mon, let's finish this song.

The writing was really going well, and that made Reggie smile. Back when they were alive, they used to just be alone together to avoid their houses. He was just missing his buddy, that was all. 

— Hey, can you help me out here? — Luke calls him from his thoughts. 

— Yep, sure! What's up?

— I can't finish this part. I have "you don't have to tell me you love me" and I can't find the right words. — He sings that little part and, before Reggie realises, he's completing the song.

— I just wanna tell you something, lately you've been on my mind… — He says without even thinking about it. — And then… hm… we can, like, go back to the chorus and… hm… y'know...

— I think it works! Good job, Reg.

— Thanks... - "that you didn't notice I was talking about you", he says inside his head.

After that, they finish the song quite fast. Working on the chords and the melody as just going along with the rhythm. Luke suggested that they play the final product to see if it would work as they were thinking. That's what they do. Without really getting up, Luke picks up his guitar on the floor and moves a little closer to Reggie. He starts playing, just the guitar and his voice, Reggie thinking he sounds like an angel as he makes the harmonies. 

Reggie starts to flush when he realises that Luke was singing to him, looking inside his eyes. Luke was really singing a song about wanting to adore someone looking inside his eyes like that? It was just too much. When he tried to look away from Luke's mesmerizing eyes, Luke softly touched his face, stopping him from doing so. The heart inside Reggie's chest was beating so loud he could hear it. Luke smiled at him and finished the song.

— I guess you liked, then? — Luke asks, chuckling.

— Yeah… hm… it was really ho-great! It was really great, yeah. — Reggie almost punched himself in the face for being so obvious. 

— Not as hot as you getting blush with me singing to you. — Luke says without any warning, like he was saying that it was getting dark.

Reggie freezes and feels his face warming up. He must had imagined hearing that, Luke couldn't actually had said that. He wouldn't say something like that out of the blue. He just wouldn't. 

— Wha-what are you talking about?

— C'mon, Reg… - Luke got closer to him. — Why it's just so hard for you to say it? Say it, babe.

— Luke… you're.. too close. — Reggie was really out of breath. Their foreheads almost touching, he could feel Luke breathing in and out.

— I don't think so… — Luke smiled in that way who knows what is doing. — I could get closer if you want.

— Why are u doing this to me? — Reggie whispers, but since they were that close, Luke listened.

— I'm not doing anything to you, Reginald. Not yet.

Reggie didn't know what to say to that. Luke got closer and closer, and Reggie panics, his eyes open, his face red. He tries to step back a little, but instead, his back hits the couch, and he freezes again. Luke took advantage of that to get closer and put his hand in Reggie's neck, so he couldn't look away. Reminded him of when Luke joked about that chemistry thing, but right now was much more intense. They keep looking at eachother, without risking saying anything else, Reggie finally takes courage and leans in, touching the boy's lips with his own, kissing him, doing what he wanted to do for so long. 

Just as it came, it went away as Reggie suddenly woke up feeling a little dizzy from his dream. He looked around and saw that the boys were still sleeping, so he carefully went outside to breathe some fresh air. He can't believe he dreamed about kissing his best friend who's straight. That was a fucking vivid dream he had. He could feel Luke's lips in his, touching his mouth again, wishing he didn't had wake up in that moment, cause that dream, probably, was all he had. How could he look at Luke now? With all these things inside his head, and the music… 

— Fuck! The music! - Reggie says to himself, searching for something to write it down while he still remembers parts of it.

— Reggie? Are you alright? — Julie says as she sees him in the house.

— Oh, hi Julie! I was just wanting some place to write. The boys are still sleeping.

— Can I help you? — she says without hiding a little smile.

— Sure! Actually is something I dreamed about and it's in my head…

He tries to write it with her, but doesn't really go as well as he expected. He couldn't remember the whole song, just the melody and the chorus. Frustrated, he says goodbye to Julie as she should go to school. Not even Ray was cheering him up, his mind kept thinking about that dream, about kissing him. How would that feel? Would it be like in the dream? Would it be better? He'll never know. 

When he is back at the garage, the boys are already up. His heart starts to race as he sees Luke, but he couldn't risk their friendship saying anything. Trying to play it cool, he just says hi and goes to sit on the ground next to Alex. His thoughts flying high while Alex and Luke discussed something about the setlist they should play tonight.

— Reggie, what do you think? — Alex says, noticing that he was a little away.

— Hm… about what?

— Our setlist, man. It has to be perfect! — Luke's voice made butterflies grow inside him, his passion with music flowing through it.

— Let's play the one that's ready. 

— Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell him. — Alex rolls his eyes. 

After another little discussion between them about the setlist, Alex poofs out to see Willie before the show. Luke grabs his guitar and starts playing notes randomly, just to do something. That's when Reggie realises that he and Luke are alone. They couldn't be alone. As Luke came to sit next to Reggie, he got up and started to walk around the studio. Luke thought it was strange, Reggie normally isn't stressed out like that, but he continues to play, choosing to ignore it. 

On the other hand, Reggie feels like he's going crazy. What is he going to do alone with Luke for so long? The dream still plays so vivid inside his head he's afraid of what he might say. He finally sat down, away from Luke, not wanting to make eye contact with him. 

— Finally! Now, what are you so stressed about? — Luke says as he sees the other one sitting.

— I'm not stressed about anything! It's just anxiety for the show. — He says, trying to play it cool.

— I know you, Reggie. This isn't it. What is going on?

— Luke… I can't.

— You can trust me, buddy. What happened?

— I know I can… but this is different, y'know? — Reggie tries to explain. — It's just… weird. It'll go away.

— Stop it! What will go away? — Luke starts to feel worried. — C'mon, come here so we can talk about it.

— No, man. I'm good. It's just anxiety for the show, I told ya. 

— Well, since you're not coming here, I'll go sit next to you.

Luke got up with his guitar, walked till Reggie and left the guitar on the side, on the floor. He sat next to him, trying to understand what was going on. Reggie was still not even looking at him, but he couldn't figure it out why. After a couple of minutes trying to make Reggie look at him, Luke softly touches him and his face, trying to make him turn to the side and look at him. This little touch sends chocks all over Reggie's body, thinking about a similar thing that happened in that dream. Controlled by impulse, Reggie talks faster than his brain would stop him.

— Look, this is strange and it's weird and I didn't want to tell you, but I'll have to cause maybe it'll help get it out of my head and… I had a dream with you and I can't take it out of my mind so this is why I'm a little weird, ok?

— Reggie! You dreamed of me? — Luke smiled, teasing him. — Cute! How was it?

— I don't know if I should tell you…

— Enjoy the moment. It's just the two of us, I would never judge you for anything so… It's time you tell me your dream. 

— I can't talk to you about it, sorry. — Reggie gets up and starts walking around again.

— Not you walking again! You can tell me anything, you know that. — Luke says, smiling, hoping it'd make him calm down and sit again. — Trust me, Reg, please.

Reggie was trapped. Julie would go to Flynn's after school so they could do an essay they needed to, Alex also wouldn't be home early so soon. He won't be able to get away with it, he needs to talk. Luke would understand, right? He won't feel the same, but he would understand. He had to. With that in mind, Reggie sighs and sits on the couch, away from Luke again. Luke says "finally" to himself, as he gets up and sits on Reggie's side. Reggie took a deep breath, and looking to the ground, he finally said it.

— I… I dreamed with you, Luke. I dreamed we made a song together and then we kissed. — As soon as he finished the sentence, his hands covered his face turning red. He didn't hear a word from Luke. — I'm sorry, like, really sorry. I don't know where that came from. — Actually, he did know. — And it's weird and I don't want it to be weird, so, please can't we forget what I just said? 

— No. — Luke said, looking at him as he was still looking down. — Look at me.

— I can't face you right now, I told you I'm sorry. I know you like Julie and — He's pretty sure he heard Luke's giggle. — What?

— Please, look at me. — Luke asks again, trying to reach for his hand. 

Reggie finally looks him in the eyes, wanting to know why he laughs when he was talking. Luke holds his hand and it sends chocks all over his body again. Things getting intense while they look at eachother without saying a word, Luke trying to choose what he would say.

— I wish you'd tell me exactly how was your dream so I could make it come true. — Luke says, smiling, never stopping looking into Reggie's eyes. — I don't like Julie, Reg.

— You… you don't? — His face lights up when he hears that.

— I don't. I like this person, a lot, y'know, he's a great bassist, so pretty, and now he's ashamed about dreaming with me when I dreamed about him too.

— Wait, what? Don't play with me, Luke. 

— I'm not playing! — Luke was really laughing about that situation, he can't believe Reggie never noticed. — I can't believe you never noticed. After the rehearsal I thought it would happen something, but you just ignored it.

Reggie was out of words. He probably was still dreaming, having a dream inside a dream. It can happen. Luke got closer to him, their tights touching, still looking at him with that smile in his face of who knows what is doing. This time, it was Reggie who takes courage, puts his hand on Luke's neck, getting closer and closer. Luke place his hand on Reggie's waist, pulling his body closer to him, as they were millimeters from kissing, and that's what they finally do. Their lips moving together in harmony, kissing like he waited for so long. Reggie's hand runs into Luke's hair, messing with it, as he feels Luke pulls their bodies closer, or at least trying to. Never wanting this moment to stop, cause he waited for years.

They break away, out of breath, their hair a mess, their clothes ruffled and their lips a little too red. Reggie still can't believe it happened. He kissed him. They kissed. Luke likes him. It was so much better that he could ever dream of.

— Do you believe in me now? — Luke says, breathing heavily, biting his already red lip.

— I guess I'll need a little more convincing from you. — Reggie laughs, unable to take his eyes out of Luke.

They kiss again, more calmly and softly now, taking their time to appreciate eachother. They break away again, and Reggie holds his hand. He was intoxicated with Luke's smell in him, and never wants to stop feeling that. 

Alex poofs in, seeing them in their little moment, he just smiles, knowing it was time. They still weren't aware of his presence, so he poofs out and meets with Julie, telling her and asking a few more minutes for them.

— So you really like me, huh? — Reggie asks, between kisses as they couldn't stay away.

— It's pretty obvious, you idiot. — Luke responds, the smile never leaving his face.

— Well, it's always nice to hear it, y'know? 

— Oh, shut up! 

Reggie knows he wasn't really mad, but he hadn't the time to say anything, as Luke's lips were back into his. And that was not something to complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a little obsessed with jatp and ruke/leggie so this story is a result of it. this is my first fic in the site and I hope you liked it!


End file.
